


Naptime

by LearnToShareFeanor



Series: Glorestor Drabbles [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Diabeetus, First Post, M/M, Nothing explicit, prompt from a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnToShareFeanor/pseuds/LearnToShareFeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a friend. Must include: Lips, eyes, a kiss, and hands. Definitely Erestor/Glorfindel there, some hinted Elrond/Celebrian. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

                 Warm, callused hands ran up the column of his neck, nails scraping lightly over jaws, cheekbones, and pointed ears. He tensed, then relaxed, realizing that only one would dare interrupt a council meeting and touch him in such a manner. Exhausted and tired, he only managed a weak greeting to his golden haired lover. “Council is over, darling.”, came the soft whisper before chapped and slightly dry lips pressed butterfly kisses where fingers had danced just a moment ago.

                The dark haired elf let out an irritated ‘hmmph’ that managed to sound more sleepy than anything else, to his ire. He opened his grey eyes to meet soft, concerned blue ones. “You’ve been sitting here for half an hour.” Finally Erestor grumbled and stood, unashamedly leaning on his mate and buried his face into one cloth covered shoulder. Glorfindel’s arms came up around him, holding him close and warm.

“Can we have another kinslaying? This time for intolerable Greenwood elves?” Erestor griped. They’d started treaty discussions at dawn yesterday and only now had they ceased. Vaguely, he remembered Elrond being pulled out by a chiding Celebrian.

                He felt more than heard the golden-haired elf’s chuckle. “If it will make you feel better, darling, and I could do so, they’d all be sent to count orcs in Mordor.” Erestor made a soft hmm sound and pulled away, just enough to press their heads together and look into eyes the color of a summer sky. One hand he left on his mate’s waist, the other reached up to brush some of that beautiful hair out of his face.

                “Sleep?” He asked hopefully. Glorfindel nuzzled him, and pressed his rough lips against Erestor’s smooth ones. Erestor pressed back gently, opening his mouth slightly in invitation. The moment was ruined, however, by an untimely yawn.

                Glorfindel let out a huff of laughter at his normally eloquent mate, and tugged him out of the council chambers where he followed obediently to his rooms. “Sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is ridiculously short, but it was a pretty short prompt. I may add more to it, I don't know yet.


End file.
